Soba ni Iru Kara
by scorpioslayer
Summary: Soba ni Iru Kara, By Your Side. A collection of couples' drabbles in the series Naruto. NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen mainly and others too. Read and Review! Do accept requests! [Sixth Chapter ShikaIno: Whipped , Seventh ChapterNaruHina: Rainy Day]
1. NarutoxHinata:Nightmares

Hey ya'll! My first attempt for drabbles. There'll be lots more coming...that for sure. Hehe..anyway, enjoy the first one and tell me what you think, ok? Thanks.

**-**

* * *

**-**

**-**

**Nightmares.**

She always had those dreams. They were called nightmares she realized as each time it woke her up, panting and sweaty on the outside and a painful heartache in the inside. She would start to shiver and then she'd hug her petite body close to her and cry.

She hated herself every night it happened. It made her feel weak, insecure and vulnerable. And she wants, more than anything in the world to prove to everyone, her friends, her family and mostly herself that she is not.

So one time when she was assigned on a mission with him, she felt uneasy. Although she was very happy that he'd be her partner, she was scared that he would find out the nightmare that still haunts her.

And just like that night, she had it again, this time it was much worst. She was shaking from head to toe, an unknown coldness showered her, her eyes were wet and she found it hard to breathe.

"Hinata?" she heard his sleepy voice waking up from the sleeping bag next to hers inside the tent. "Na-naruto-kun…go back to sleep" she told him, trying to relax herself. The blonde shinobi rubbed his eyes and looked at her, a frown plastered on his face.

"Are you ok?" he asked, concerned. Hinata smiled a smile that had no meaning, a smile that was empty, and a smile that was faked. "I'm fine,"

She hated herself for lying especially when she's around him, but more than that, she hated to show how weak and vulnerable she is to him. He was strong, he was much stronger now, and more than ever she wants to stand just as tall as he is.

But she was surprised; the shock of it could almost make her faint, when he suddenly shifted and sat next to her and before she could turn to look at him, andlost herselfin his bright blue orbs, she felt his hand on top of her head and pushed it down gently to rest on his shoulder.

"It's okay Hinata," he said yawning, "I always have it too." Hinata kept quiet, she was lost of words. She was surprised by how little action that he did could clear up the storm inside her, "Arigatou…Naruto-kun" she said softly.

But there was no reply, the blonde shinobi had already fallen asleep, resting his head on top of hers, she could hear his light snores and feel his warm skin, warming up hers and the light rhythm of his heartbeat. She breathed in his scent; of freshly mowed lawn on a Sunday morning, with a hint of miso from his usual favorite meal.

That night the nightmare was gone and for the next nights, it had been their little tradition, even when the mission was over. He was her cure of her nightmare and unknown to her; she was his little comfort that he seek when he too was having his own nightmare.

**End.**

**-**

**

* * *

**

So what do you think? Review! Oh, and if you want, I'd very like to do requests. ) so if you have any, do tell me and i'll try my best!

Click the button!


	2. KakashixShizune:Unmasked

This time I decided to post two chapters at one go! hehe.. yeah well, my computer is down so I'm stuck using mom's office's one. Yeah. And i have no idea when my computer will be back up again. Hehe..anyway enjoy reading! And review too! for both chapters!

To those who reviewed for the first chapter, THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!

**-**

**A crazy girl with many names-**thanks for reviewing, this chapter is dedicated to you!

**ten-ten chan 23-**Neji/ten in the next chapter! Thank you!

**NarutoxRurouni Kenshin**-updated!

**The ShapeShifting Chick-**thank you!glad that you love it. Will do a gaara chapter soon! Chapter 4 i believe..wait for it!

**Li09-**thank you! read my Neji/Ten and tell me what you think! Oh, Soba ni Iru Kara means, by your side. It's the title of Naruto's anime's new ending song. It's a nice song! Download it. Amadori-Soba ni Iru Kara.

-

Anyway, i'd love to do requests. So please send me your requests and themes too if you'd like. I'd like to do 'em! Okay, enjoy reading!

-

**

* * *

Spoiler for Naruto manga #282 and earlier. ****But nothing much about it, so don't worry! I promise.**

**-**

**-**

**Unmasked.**

"Shizune , could you take care of Kakashi?" Tsunade asked her. "He used the Mangekyou Sharingan during the fight and he won't be able to move his body for a week or so."

Shizune looked at her shoes hesitantly.

"What's wrong?" Tsunade asked. Shizune shook her head, "I-iie. Everything's fine. I can take care of him."

"Good." Tsunade sighed. "The nurses took off his mask and they all went crazy for him. At least I know you won't go like that."

Shizune's face felt warm. "h-hai." Then she excused herself to check on her new patient before Tsunade could notice the blush on her face.

"Kakashi-san?" she asked as she opened the door.

"H-hai?" she heard his rather weak voice from the bed. Shizune stepped closer and stood beside his bed. "How are you feeling?"

He smiled at her and she saw it. After all he wasn't wearing the usual mask. Shizune's face went red. It wasn't her first time to see him—she almost went crazy when she first saw him without a mask—but no matter how many times she's seen his face, he still made her blush.

He was so damn good looking!

"Better. Now that you're here…" his hand moved weakly and she took his hand in hers and smiled back. "I'll be here till you're good to go."

He nodded his head, "Take good care of me,"

Shizune leaned closer, and was glad that he wasn't wearing the mask. "oh I will…"

-

**End.**

* * *

Review please!


	3. NejixTenten:Red Thread

The third chapter like i promise! I won't be able to update until my computer starts working again. Pray that it will be soon! i'll die without internet!

This goes out to Li09 and ten ten chan 23 who requested NejiTen. Hope you like it!

* * *

**Red Thread **

"Neji, do you believe in red thread?" Ten Ten asked him suddenly, one day. The young Hyuuga looked at his teammate, surprised. It was so unlike her to ask him such a superstitious question. She was staring back at him; her eyes were big and wide open, waiting for his reply.

"No," he replied stoically.

"Ehh…why not?" Ten Ten asked, as she lied down on the ground beside him, staring at the clear blue sky. "I think it's nice…two people destined to be with each other, connected by a red string," she raised her hand up to her face, as if expecting a thread tied there and sighed.

Neji looked at her, his face blank of expression. "It's not like you to talk about destiny," he said. He felt it odd to listen to his teammate, asking him thing about this. It almost made her act…girlish. And even though she was a girl—of course Neji had noticed this—she never really cared for any romance ideas…or did she? Neji felt confused, does this mean that his sparring partner—the one who cringed when given a skirt to wear, the one who almost punch Gai for tricking her into wearing a gown—is actually thinking about love?

Ten Ten pushed herself off the ground and smiled softly, "You're right, it's stupid," she said, and stood up. Neji watched her, even without using the Byakugan, he can see that she was feeling a bit down, but it was for a second, after that a smile was put on.

"Ten Ten," he called her, hand reaching out for hers. The weapon mistress turned around, hands dancing along and accidentally one hand touched his. "One more spar?" she asked him, wondering if that was what he called her for.

Neji didn't quite hear what she said. He was staring at his hand—which had already departed from hers after the two seconds they've met—and then at hers. Neji blinked and looked again. There was no mistake about it.

"Neji?" Ten Ten asked, her voice a little worried. Neji still hadn't replied her.

He looked at their hand again. It was probably either he was hallucinating, or maybe his white eyes can see more than the normal, even without the Byakugan.

Ten Ten furrowed her eyebrow and quickly pulled Neji's hand, running, pulling him along. "Gai sensei! Something is wrong with Neji!"

Neji ran, following her, their hands connected. He blinked and smiled softly to himself, maybe there was nothing wrong talking about destiny.

After all, if it wasn't true, how come he had noticed the thin red line connecting his little finger with Ten Ten's one?

**End.

* * *

-**

**Author's notes:** _"When a man and a woman who are meant to be together are born, their little fingers are connected with a red thread"_ -Ran Mouri; Detective Conan First Movie. There's a Japanese myth saying a marriage god, Gekka-o if i'm not mistaken (correct me if i'm wrong) who tie two lovers' toes with a red string to show that they are meant to be together. But in Detective Conan, Ran said it's the little pinky fingers. And I use the fingers one because it's easier to write. (Imagine writing the story with Neji and Ten-ten taking off their shoes...hehe..)

Ahem..anyway review please!


	4. Special: Gaara: Insomnia

Wow...so happy that people reviewed.sniffs. hehe..ok fyi, my comp's fixed! yay! wheee.. ok, this time I'll post two at a go too. One is a request, and the next one is ShikaIno, well just because i said in my summary that's it's mainly about the three couples and i haven't written about these two!. So review both ok? Thank you!

For those who reviewed my first, second and third chapters:-

**twisted irony:** hello sister, so nice of you to drop a review, even if you could say it to myself face to face.

**Emmer: **posted! Oh, your favorite characters are in here...winks

**Li09:** thanks so much for your reviews! updated! will keep going and going and going haha..i agree abt neji and ten ten..kawaii..

**NinjaxKunoichi:** will do a NejiTen soon! Wait for it, ok?

**tenten-chan23:** glad that you like it!

**A crazy girl with many names:** haha..thank you thank you...i wonder..how many names do you have actually? hm..

**The Shapeshifting Chick:** the chapter goes to you girl! Hope you like it!

**Green Tea Leaf:** thanks for your review. Glad that you like my stories..err drabbles. Will do a nejiten soon, so wait for it. and i'll try to do it as you wanted... winks.

**-**

Okay this chapter contains spoiler from the Sand Country war. (Manga chapter 247 until 281) ya I know..it's LONG...but it's good. I'm sure most of you are up to date with the latest manga chapter now.. but for those who follow the anime or haven't read it, it's okay. It'd be a bit hard to understand, but it's doesn't mean that you won't understand the story, because the story isn't based on it, just a bit related, but not totally about the spoiler...

...Am i making sense? no huh... figures, i talk crap. Haha, anyway ignore me and enjoy reading!

**

* * *

**

**-**

**Insomnia**

The night after the Sand's massacre ended; the Akatsuki taking Shukaku or Ichibi inside him and Chiyo-Obasama sacrificing her life to revive him back, Gaara—the new Kazekage and the youngest one too—found it hard to sleep.

Truth to be told, he never slept in his entire life, not with the monster wanting to take over his body, he had spent the past 14 years in his life in living nightmare. Those nights were long, cold and lonely.

He hated it.

But now without Shukaku, he'd finally be able to sleep. …right?

Well he should be able to—with his still weak body after the ordeal he went through—but his eyes don't know how to sleep.

How did it feel to sleep really? Sure he had tried it only one when he was fighting against Uzumaki Naruto, but that time he didn't feel anything. Wasn't sleep supposed to be nice and sweet? That's what he had heard…

Was it true?

Then again, the only way to know is to check it out himself…

So finally he closed his eyes, trying to find the feeling of being sleepy and weariness that he had forgotten—or to be correct, doesn't even knows—how to feel.

…Maybe…just maybe…tonight he'd be able to sleep…for the first time…

"Gaara?"

He opened his eyes and saw Temari smiling at him. "Did you have a nice sleep?" she asked.

Gaara blinked, did he fell asleep? But he can't remember anything about it…it felt…blank.

But somewhere in his mind…he remembered feeling nice and…warm. Was that sleep is? And dream too?

"Aah.." he answered, still a bit uncertain.

Perhaps now, nights won't be cold and lonely anymore— but he hoped, it would still be long—and he wanted to sleep again, so he can be certain now, how it really feel.

* * *

- 

ah..feel free to shoot me, i too feel the ending is rather sloppy and crappish. hehe..sorry. but hoped you enjoy it though..

About the one Gaara saying he tried to fall asleep, that's in manga chapter 135when Gaara faked his sleep so he could defeat Naruto, but that only worked for a few minutes, since my darling Naruto punched the sleep out of him... haha..right..

Anyway moving on, review! read the next chapter! and review again!


	5. ShikamaruxIno: Spring

ShikaIno in the house! I like this pairing heheh..anyway it's quite short, the shortest i think. And i added some one liners i just made out of boredom abt team 10. so tell me what do you think ok? about the drabble, and the one-liners!

Enjoy!

**-

* * *

**

**Spring**

-

She had always loved spring.

That was one of those special things he knew about her. When spring comes, she would sneak out from her house, from her shop and go to the clearing where wild, colorful flowers entertained her.

Even when they were training, she would leave during breaks and to return back with wreaths of wildflowers in her hands. Then she would give this big, huge smile that could challenge the sun and she'd placed them on his, Asuma's and Chouji's heads.

He'd frown at the makeshift crown on his head, telling her it was a troublesome thing, making it his mask from showing the happy butterfly that he was feeling inside.

She'd ignore him and then placed the other wreath on her head, laughing and spinning around. It seemed so childish, but it was Ino, and she was like that.

She'd tell them to treasure it, since she made it all by herself and only use the newest, freshest, and the prettiest flowers she collected. Chouji would look at it and asked if he could eat it, Asuma would just look at it and say thank you, and he'd just frown, saying no way.

Then when he reached home that evening, he placed the crown on his table and took good care of it until it wilted. And then he would wait for the next spring to come and the routine will continue and the wreath will liven up his room and his life again.

**-**

**End.**

* * *

**ONE-LINERS**

-

"Shikamaru, am I pretty?" she asked him one day, and he looked at her, sighed and replied, "No, you're beautiful."

-

They knew that the sky was falling when one day Chouji announced that he was on diet.

-

"Dame! You can't go in Asuma-sensei!", Ino said sternly, not letting their teacher walked into the tent the four of them shared while on mission, "It's non-smokers only."

-

One time, the three of them had beenbad, naughtyninja students, Asuma concluded, and his punishment was to treat them for deluxe meals and asked them to pay after they ate all of it.

* * *

Okay, what do you think? I'll try to post up more soon, so wait for it ok? But in the meantime you can review and tell me what do you think! 


	6. NejixTenten: All Grown Up

Next chappie up! Yay. Anyway, Merry Christmas to all and happy new year. I will try to upload more stories and probably soon too—if I've got the time—because I'm scared next year I'll be to busy already, with O-level coming up…sigh…

Million thanks to those who reviewed, sure meant a lot to me!

This time, only one chapter, haha. And it's dedicated to all NejiTen lovers especially **Green Tea Leaf** and my sister, **twisted irony.**

**A Crazy Girl of Many Names**: hey, I like autumn too! I love autumn actually, and I'm kinda proud that I was born during the autumn season! Hehe

**Twisted irony**: yeah I know I made you love ShikaIno, haha! And Neji isn't yours…take a reality check sister! And go pack your bag…school's gonna start soon.

**Emmer**: haha, no problem, I know you love Gaara a lot (especially with his picture on your MSN messenger…haha) Glad that you like the one-liners. Hm…true, Temari doesn't have enough sisterly scenes in the manga…but I'm too in love with Naruto to even notice…haha

**Green Tea Leaf**: hope you like the chapter. It's what you ordered…I'd like to have the cookie please… (innocent puppy dog look). Haha, enjoy.

* * *

**-**

**-**

**All Grown Up.**

**-**

**-**

He had finally notice.

It took him **that** long—since the beginning of their year until then—to finally noticed. Since he had the eyes—that could look underneath the underneath—he never had any _thoughts_ about it before.

Until now.

He felt like slapping himself. It wasn't a noble thing to do, especially for someone like him. It was low, very low.

But he couldn't help himself.

But then again, he's just a human right? And other people do this too—he thinks—all the men had one in their teams, they'd **have to at least** notice it **once**.

So it's not really a bad thing then. _It's normal_, he reassured himself. _Okay, good._

So…

When did he notice this again?

Oh yes, probably a year ago. He realized something was different. And he keeps noticing that it keeps _evolving_.

He doesn't know if Lee had noticed it, he doubt the Taijutsu-user did. Lee was too caught up in releasing his so called youth spirit to notice. And there's **no way **in hell Neji's gonna discuss it with him.

So finally in the end, Neji does it alone, quietly…when he thinks no one is watching. It'd be too embarrassing if anyone caught him and he knew it was bad…

**BUT HE COULDN'T HELP HIMSELF!**

"Neji?"

The young Hyuuga looked up—he was resting after a spar under a tree—where his teammate Tenten stood, crossing her arms.

"Yes?"

"Are you staring at my boobs again? For the 253rd times?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

Neji blinked, "Huh?" _It had been that many already?_

Tenten looked at her teammate, curiously. Neji looked at her, innocently and cluelessly. _Maybe he didn't look_, she reassured herself.

Although she had caught him in the act for so long—since a year ago—but she doesn't want to really tell him. It was embarrassing enough to her and…he might stops if she tells.

And she was quite please with his new discovery of her.

"Never mind," Tehten said and left.

Neji watched the way her lips pouted in frustration, and bit back the temptation to go and taste her.

He slapped himself on the cheek, to wake himself up. She's only his teammate and his spar partner…

…and she's a girl…

…who is **BOSSOM**-ing…er..he meant BLOSSOMING into a beautiful, lovely flowers—as Gai would like to say it—with marvelous _assets_…

…and he's just a boy…

Neji bit his lips, _oh damn!_

Tenten was talking to Lee about their next mission when she felt a pair of eyes on her again. She looked from the corner of her eyes and spotted him. Tenten blushed slightly.

Although Neji and all the Hyuuga didn't have pupils in their eyes, he knew he was staring at her. A certain part of her, exactly.

For the 254th times.

Under her flushed face, Tenten smiled ever so quietly.

-

**End.**

**-**

* * *

How was it? Review please! 


	7. ShikamaruxIno : Whipped

hey guys, updated two chapters this time. read and review!

million thanks to those who reviewed!

-

**Crystal Koneko**: thanks!

**Ninja -x- Kunoichi**: I'll try posting more NejiTen soon! Keep waiting for them k! But read the others too!

**A Crazy Girl of Many Names**: haha, neji a pervert! yay! we can have him read Icha Icha Paradise, next!

**Green Tea**: cookies! haha, thanks. glad that you like it!

**scorpion05**: are you saying that he's not like a boy before? haha.

**twisted irony**: kay darling, i'll make one for you.

**Emmer**: haha..Neji's dirty little secret, that's cute hehe. eh, now school started already, come visit us ok?

**Liz**: hehe...glad you like it!

* * *

-

-

**Whipped**

-

-

This was his last chance.

_Come one, run now Shikamaru! You can do it,_ that was what his brain is telling him as he fidgeted with his black bow tie, frowning. He could never do his own tie, and it would be his mom who would fix it for him. And somehow, today his mother had made it extra tight, like tying him with a rope tightly to prevent him from running away.

He looked over to where his parents sat, his mom was gleaming, a big smile plastered on her face, something he rarely seen before and his dad was giving him a ha-I-knew-it smirk.

His friends were there too, all of them, dressed in their best. His good friends; Naruto and Kiba were giving him a smirk too, their expression clearly read; 'you're whipped'.

Shikamaru sighed, now pulling his back tux slightly away from clinging to his body. Everything about him seems so wrong today, he concluded. And the butterflies trapped in his stomach weren't doing anything good.

Chouji, standing beside him, just chuckled. "Nervous, Shikamaru?"

"Hn," was all the Shadow Master answered, still frowning. Then the organ started playing and he watched the audiences began to stand up.

Shikamaru felt the butterflies getting caught at his throat when he watched the woman dressed in white walking towards him, a lovely smile on her face.

"Last chance to run Shikamaru…" Chouji whispered to him quietly, as if daring him to. But Shikamaru didn't listen. Gone were his butterflies, his nervousness, the uncomfortable grip of his clothes, the thoughts of troublesome future and the extra weights he'd soon carry.

All he knew at the moment—as he watched she walked up next to him, her father giving her a long hug and she kissed his cheek—was that she was there, _with him_, looking more beautiful than ever.

_I'm so whipped_, he thought as he took her hand and began walking together. But it wasn't that bad…at least she is **_his_** now.

_Oh well_, Shikamaru smiled.

-

end.

* * *

okay, tell me what you think ok! and read the second one too! 


	8. NarutoxHinata: Rainy Day

read and review!

* * *

-

-

**Rainy Day**

-

-

Naruto used to like rainy days, he liked to play during the rain, stepping into the mud and getting himself sick.

After all, there was nobody there to scold him anyway.

But after his fight with Sasuke ended in the rain—he remembered falling…and the place darkened…and he knew, somehow he knew he would leave. And he did.

They said when it rained; it meant that the God was crying too.

And—as he stepped into the welcoming rain, feeling the water dripping all over his face, his clothes were getting damp, his sandals getting muddy. But he didn't care—he wanted so much to cry.

He hated rain. It kept reminding him of Sasuke, and how he had left. He hated it because it reminded him of the unfulfilled promise to Sakura, he hated it because nobody seems to notice him even more in the rain. They were too busy sheltering themselves too see him.

"Naruto-kun…" he heard someone said and turned around. Hinata was standing next to him, soaked to the bone. "You'd get sick in the rain," she told him quietly.

Naruto smiled at her. Not just because he didn't want her to see uncharacteristically side of him.

Because she had scolded him for being in the rain.

-

end.

-

-

**ONE-LINERS**

1. Naruto's nightmare was of him hating ramen and throwing it out the windows, telling himself that it was bad for health and started becoming a vegetarian.

2. When Gai had given Naruto the body suit spandex that he and Lee wore, Naruto was very happy to receive it, but asked if it came in orange.

3. Naruto thinks Hinata is weird, she acts all fidgety when he's around and faints when he gets too close, but he likes her anyway for who she is!

4. Jiraiya watched sadly as Naruto pointed his fist—with determination in his eyes—to Yondaime's statue before they left for training, and wondered what his late student would say.

5. Orochimaru didn't get the chance to awaken the Fourth, and that was a good thing, Sarutobi thought, who knew what troublemaking stuff he would do if he's alive again.

6. Naruto almost had a heart attack when one day he caught Kakashi reading a 'Ways of cleansing your mind of perverted thoughts' book especially written by Jiraiya.

7. Naruto regretted that he didn't get the chance to ask Sasuke why his hair looked like a chicken's backside.

* * *

okay, tell me what you think, aite? and the one-liners too. ...okay, i'm being a bit mean to Sasuke, but i like it! haha.

review, go!


End file.
